


Stay

by moreteapls



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Feelings Realization, POV Mason, Pre-Relationship, post book 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreteapls/pseuds/moreteapls
Summary: After spending the night with the detective, Mason is getting ready to go back to the Warehouse when Surina wakes up with a request.
Relationships: Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Stay

Mason silently cursed as he got out of Surina’s bed. He had gotten so distracted by the peaceful expression in her face while she slept, and the lavender smell of her room he wouldn’t admit helped him calm down more than the cigarettes lately, and the slow pace of her heartbeat, that he hadn’t realized he had spent more than two hours there already. He couldn’t be there when Surina woke up. 

He dressed up quickly, making sure not to make any noise. He gave her a final glance before heading out as he always did, even though he still couldn’t put up together why he felt the need to do it, and just when he was setting a foot outside the room he heard her voice from behind. 

“Mason?” she almost whispered, still half asleep. 

He turned to look at her, and found her sitting on the bed, the sheets barely covering her naked body he already knew all too well, drawing circles around her eyelids. 

“Hey sweetheart,” Mason said, giving her a faint smile. 

“What time is it?” she asked as she fixed her swollen eyes on him. 

“You can still catch a little bit more sleep.”

She nodded, looking through the window into the black sky outside. “Where are you going?”

“Back to the Warehouse.” 

“Why? Isn’t my bed comfortable enough for you?” she pouted tentatively at him. 

Mason chuckled. She had just woken up but that didn’t stop her form provoking him already. “You know I find your bed _more_ than comfortable enough sweetheart, I just-” 

“Stay.” Mason grew stiff at the proposal, catching him by utter surprise, the silence in the room growing almost apprehensive as she waited for an answer. 

“Surina, I-” his eyes were fixed on the floor, knowing he couldn’t bare see the disappointed look in her eyes if he said no. 

“Please,” she said, her words sinking in Mason’s chest like a bullet. 

“You know I can’t do that,” he frowned, angry that she had even come up with such idea.

“Why not?” 

“Because that’s not how it works,” he finally met her gaze, his body growing hotter and his hands turning into fists as he did. He stopped himself for a second. Why was this affecting him so much anyways? It wasn’t the first time one of his fuck buddies had asked him to stay, and he had never had any trouble with telling them no before. But if it ever got to that point, Mason knew that it was time to kick them out of their lives, and he really didn’t want to do so with Surina. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get her out of his mind. She was addictive, Mason found himself craving to be near her more than he craved the sweet relief of smoking a cigarette. And he knew he would come crawling back to her body eventually because he couldn’t help himself whenever she was around. Which was, all the time considering they worked together. So why did she have to ruin it? Why bring emotions to the issue that had been working so well for them until that moment?

“How _what_ works?” she insisted. Her stubbornness was something Mason used to like about her, how determined and confident she was, but at the moment he really wished she was a little less persistent. 

“Our thing,” he replied. “It’s to have fun. It’s just about sex,” or at least it was supposed to be, he thought. 

“Is it?” she asked, her tone dead serious. 

Mason’s throat went dry, his heartbeat raising. Was it really just about sex? There was no denial the sex was great, probably the best he’d ever had and that was already a lot considering his history. But he couldn’t lie to himself either. His attraction towards Surina… It was different now. He worried about her, he cared. How could he not? She was part of his team now, even if they hadn’t been sleeping together he would have cared because Unit Bravo was everything to him. He’d care just as he did with Felix or Ava or Nat for the matter. But he didn’t think about Felix’s smile before going to sleep, or found Nat’s presence entrancing, or found himself worried about Ava’s safety whenever they were on a dangerous situation. That he only did with Surina. 

But if it wasn’t about sex, what was it then? This desire he felt to be around her all the time. To protect her, to make her happy. _Love?_ He couldn’t help but laugh at the idea, the detective staring at him with a serious expression as he did. 

He let out a soft groan, the conversation going to places he wasn’t ready to get into yet. Places he wasn’t sure he wanted to visit either. “I can’t deal with this right now,” he said, turning his back on her towards the exit. 

“Mason, wait,” Surina said, her tone softer this time. He stopped, cursing himself for being too weak not to do what she asked. He heard her getting out of bed and approaching him, and he slowly turned to face her once more. For a moment he felt all of his anger and his doubts dissipating as their eyes met. Surina was observing him in a way he couldn’t quite read, although her heartbeat was going fast, as it always did when they were that close to each other. She slowly approached him, putting a hand on his cheek and softly caressing it. Mason wanted to stop her, to avoid making things more confusing that they already were. But the gesture brought him such comfort he wasn’t able to bring himself to do it. Instead he just stood there, allowing himself to melt into her touch and the warmness of her hazel eyes. 

Surina grabbed him by the neck and pulled him into a kiss, and Mason placed his hands around her waist to pull her closer. It was different than the way the usually kissed, more intimate. Because they never shared those moments unless they were about to get busy, but it was clear that wasn’t the intent at the time. She pulled away after a moment, Mason immediately missing the contact. 

“You don’t need to have it all figured out,” she paused, brushing her fingers against his nape, sending shivers to every corner of Mason’s body. “Just stay, I know you want to,” she gave him a faint smile that already announced her victory. 

Mason sighed, considering the proposal one last time. How had he let their relationship get that far? Surina was right, he wanted to stay, he wanted to be by her side that night and every night that followed. He had been reckless, he had allowed himself to grow too attached to her. And even if that fact terrified him, it was too late to take it back by then. He could just leave, of course, but he knew all too well that wouldn’t stop this strange sensation he felt for her. Because every other night he had left, he had found himself on the Warehouse’s rooftop wishing he would have stayed. Because no matter how much he liked being alone up there, smoking a cigarette and enjoying the peaceful quietness of dawn, it never felt as good as Surina’s bare skin against his while she slept. 

He started removing his clothes, Surina smiling at him triumphantly. She grabbed him by the hand and guided him into bed without saying anything. She lied her head on his chest as Mason placed his arm behind her back, tracing an invisible path against her column with his fingers. 

“Thank you,” she muffled, her eyes already closed. And Mason wondered how could he be afraid of something that felt so wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing about these two and probably not the last one. Hope you guys liked it! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @theowlady


End file.
